Suck it: Part 4
by kayy94
Summary: Yuuki and Kietsu makes the same promise without knowing it.


I stood there holding onto Zero's wrist just in case. Yuuki's heart was beating fast and I could hear it from a distance.

"Zero…is a vampire" Yuuki thought

A few seconds passed after Zero tried apologizing again.

"Yuki." Kaname said from behind Yuuki.

"K-Kaname?" Kaname had pulled Yuuki behind him.

"So you've finally fallen to the blood lust of the beasts. Zero Kiriyuu. You're a disgrace to all vampires"

"He's going to kill Zero" Both Yuuki and I thought

Yuuki was the first to separate Kaname from Zero. "Don't Kaname!"

I looked into Kaname's. There was so much anger in his eyes and a hint of jelousy? I can even smell it but why?

All of a sudden Yuuki had fell into Zero's arms.

"Yuuki!" I shouted. I took her in my arms sniffing her. She was still alive but I was scared.

Kaname had come over next to me "Your thirst must have been instatiable. To have drained her to the point where she can't stand.

Kaname took Yuuki from me holding her bridal style. "Yuuki's blood. Was it that delicious?"

Zero stood there in shock as Kaname walked away.

Yuuki woke up and began to mutter some words but I can easily hear it. She was asking about Zero. The two left and I had once again discovered something about Yuuki. Her blood smelled just like Kaname and the others. Except hers was more pure.

I looked over to Zero. He was covering his face still shocked to what he had just done. "Zero it's okay" I said. He didn't say anything.

"We need to go back to your room and clean you up. I'm pretty sure the night class will be restless with the blood and all" He began to slowly walk towards his room. Once we got there he just stood in-front of staring into space. I sighed opening the door for him "Oh brother"

He hadn't realized the door was open so I pulled him in myself sitting him on the bed. I made sure to close the windows and lock the doors. I went into his bathroom which was pretty clean, and brought out a wet towel. Coming out the bathroom I saw Zero lying on the floor with his back against the bed.

I went up to him taking his clothes off while wrinkling my nose. The blood had begun to smell too minty. It was beginning to burn my nose. I gagged a little causing Zero to stare at me questioningly but he didn't bother asking. Taking the shirt I decided it was best to burn it, which was easily done in the bathtub. I then went back to Zero wiping the areas, which held blood. I even had to brush his teeth for him.

"Come on Zero. It already happened. You can't change it but you can prevent yourself from doing it again."

Zero looked down glaring then got up heading to the bathroom cleaning him-self up. I sat on his bed waiting for him.

Zero was looking in the mirror with a harsh glare. "I'm such a burden. Even with Kietsu" He had gotten an idea on how he would prevent it from happening ever again.

Zero came out the bathroom with a harsh glare. I got up quickly

"Get out"

I hesitated, but did as he said heading to my room to clean up myself. I didn't know what he was thinking but I knew he needed his time alone, as usual.

The next day I decided to go to class even though I was really tired. If I was absent and so was Zero, the students would have thought something of it. As I walked into class I saw Yuuki. She was staring at me with confusion. I was guessing she was questioning on how I knew about Zero before her and weather I was a vampire or not.

I sat behind Yuuki where I usually sat, looking to my left to see the empty seat that Zero usually occupied.

Class was finally over and Yuuki and I had gone some where, where no one can hear us. I had explained to her everything I was and everything I knew. She seemed to have been in more shock than usual. She never would have guessed that even werewolves existed.

The two of us separated to do our own business, but she seemed more in a rush. I knew where she was headed to, but I let it be. The two needed to talk anyways. I decided to go to the Chairman's. This time I remembered to knock on the door instead of slamming it open. He told me to come in and I did, shutting the door behind me lightly.

I sighed a bit stressed.

"Come sit Kietsu. You're just who I needed right now"

I sat in the chair in-front of his desk, as he sat on the other side. "I am?"

"Yes, I have a job for you. But it is your decision"

I nodded, telling him to continue

"Will you stay by Zero's side as much you can. Try getting close to him. We need himto have a friend to depend on. He needs someone before he will self destruct. Knowing you are a werewolf it would be easier. As long as the differences between you guys don't get in the way."

I looked down. I didn't want to be involved but for Zero…I'd do anything at this moment.

"I accept. But on one condition"

The chairman looked at my questioningly "What is it?"

"I also become a prefect" I knew more help was needed and this was just the beginning.

The chairman smiled brightly "Deal"

While this was all happening Yuuki was saving Zero from leaving.

"I will be Zero's guardian" Yuuki and I promised.


End file.
